Love bite
by chikinita09
Summary: “This is kind of awkward, you know? You, offering your flesh to me, exposing your neck, asking me to bite you. If I were a vampire, I’d be drooling now.” Hermione/Ginny, femslash


beta-ed by butterbeergal

* * *

**Love-bite**

"What about a love-bite?"

"Well," Hermione said, waving a hand dismissively, as if shooing a fly away. The conversation was becoming weary. She felt as if reliving their teenager years, talking about the different types of kisses, exchanging and sharing their experiences. "It's not my cup of tea."

She squinted from her book at Ginny, who lay on the L-shaped leather sofa, feet stretched upright to lean against the wall, and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that Ginny skimmed the pages of a magazine with non-moving pictures. She had caught a glimpse of the title earlier when Ginny threw it on her table, then took up the position she was lying now. "When did you start reading Muggle magazines, Ginny? Honestly, the 'Bravo'? It's a German _teen_ magazine!"

"I found it on a bench in Muggle London. Don't ask me how it got there," Ginny clarified with a shrug, turning the magazine so that Hermione could see the issue cover. A couple's portrait graced the front, a hot Brazilian hot man with a dimple on either side of his cheeks, and a pretty blonde beside him, both smiling flirtatiously at the camera. "Found it interesting, especially when I saw the nice pictures."

Hermione refrained from asking what Ginny had been doing in Muggle London, and merely raised an eyebrow at how such a magazine might have caught her friend's interest. Ginny was never one who admired art and pictures in books, let alone be fascinated at by a magazine that's written in a foreign language.

When Hermione visited a place in Germany—Berlin, to be exactprecise—to clear her mind after the failure of her last relationship, she came across the different published issues in those newsstands and, amongst them she found the Bravo. Why this magazine especially caught her eye was because of the different subtexts in English she read that was about heartbreak. Based on its content, it must be an issue concerning topics which primarily interested the youths; there were information on pop and movie stars, too, as well as relationship and sex counselling.

"You don't even understand the articles. It's in German!"

"Oh, this is German? And I thought it was some gibberish," Ginny said mockingly. "Look, they put dots above their U's and O's. It looks like a smiling face."

"You call them 'double dot' or 'umlaut diacritic'," Hermione explained, remembering how she'd studied a bit of this language to get some distraction. How desperate and pathetic she must have been, just to get _him _out of her mind. "Aside from the five vowels you are familiar with, they have a pair of dots on the A's, O's and U's. In other languages they…"

"As much as I'd love to hear about smiley-looking vowels, Hermione, can we return to more interesting topics now?" Ginny changed her position to look directly at Hermione, rolling her eyes, and gave a look as if Hermione were crazy. "How can it _not_ be your cup of tea? I'm not talking about this umlaut day-creek thing; I mean the love-bite."

"It's umlaut _diacritic_, Ginny," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever! Merlin, Hermione!"

"Ginny," Hermione drawled with a roll of her eyes, "no. I've never had a love-bite, nor have I ever tried it on someone else. Each to their own, and a love-bite is just not my thing."

"You mean neither Viktor nor…you know, _he_…ever sucked your neck or bit you to arouse and get you off?" Ginny wondered, then wiggled her eyebrows, adding, "I can bite you, if you want."

"No, thanks."

_His_ name was unmentionable, a taboo, in Hermione's flat, in Hermione's presence. At least Ginny had been discreet enough to consider that.

Hermione, though trying not to flinch too obviously by the memory of him, of _their_ past relationship, cast a dirty look at her friend. It was still disconcerting to look at Ginny, and see _him_, see traces of his face there.

"No, of course not," Hermione said, indignant.

"You've got to be kidding," Ginny said, oblivious to Hermione's discomfort, and threw the Muggle magazine to her side, rolled on her back to stare at the ceiling. She shook her head, as if not comprehending how a woman didn't find delight in being bitten and sucked forceful enough to leave bruises on the skin. "I love being bitten," she said in an afterthought. Hermione heard the smile in Ginny's voice. "Nothing too strange like bleeding or anything. Have you ever been taken from behind while he bites you on the shoulder, but very gentlegently, and—"

"Ginny, please." Hermione cut her off, slamming her book shut to indicate her growing irritation. She lowered her head and stared aton her lap, sighing nosily.

Hermione, though used to Ginny's disclosures about her sex life, had always felt uncomfortable when it came to _her_ sex life—or rather lack of sex life—had never truly enjoyed sharing her preferences when it came to such topics. It was the same back in school, when they had those slumber parties. They used to play silly, inane games such as "Truth or Dare" or "I Never" that teenagers play among themselves when completely drunk. Hermione had always thought that such private topics were just nobody's business, and, hence, should be kept to themselves.

Ginny, on the other hand, was always more than willing, eager even, to share the details of her amorous escapades, her preferences, and all about her love life. Not that Hermione bothered to listen; in fact she was always curious. But knowing where this conversation was heading and that Ginny would certainly ask _her_ about her experiences with…_him_…during those two years when they were together,; it was just a subject Hermione wasn't ready to talk about right now.

Ginny rolled on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you want to know what turns me especially on?" she asked with a glint in her brown eyes, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Hermione squirmed on her leather chair, placed her book on the coffee table and rose to her feet.

"How about a glass of cold gillywater?" said Hermione on her way to her kitchen without waiting for Ginny's response.

"Did I upset you?" Ginny asked.

"What's that?" Hermione called towards the living room.

"I said, did I upset you?" Ginny asked, now from the doorframe.

Hermione retrieved two glasses from her cupboard and two bottles of gillywater from her refrigerator, averting to look at her friend. "How did you upset me?" she asked. She tucked a curl behind her ear and scratched her nose, forcing herself to a smile when she filled the glasses with the beverage.

"I know when you are upset," Ginny said, "but we're not going to talk about him, I promise."

Hermione flinched. When she looked at Ginny, she smiled widely; maybe the smile was too forced on her face because it had made Ginny backing away slightly. "You want to talk about sex then?" she asked patiently. "Want to know that I actually never gave myself in to your brother and that's why he ditched me for a nice shag with his ex?" She threw her hands up in frustration, giving Ginny that look that clearly said 'just bugger off'. "There, I said it. That's what you wanted to hear for years, isn't it?"

Ginny blinked incredulously. "Er…no!" she scoffed. "Where is this all coming from, Hermione? We were talking about love-bites. I don't know what you're getting so bent out of shape about. You've heard me say much worse."

"Christ, then let's just drop this subject," Hermione said and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She would not cry. She would not think about him. Even though she saw him every day, right there in Ginny's eyes, on her face. Even though his daily Owls made her think about him, made her wonder how he was doing now. It took all her power to just _Incendio _those lettersjust so she wouldn't be tempted to read them. She received new Owls lately, his letters were piling up in a small carton box—unopened, unread.

"I know you're still hurt because of him," Ginny said gently, her posture relaxing, "but how have you been holding out? I mean, it's been almost six months since…you know. I know he screwed it up pretty bad, and trust me, I didn't see it coming either. I love my brother, but I'm on your side, okay? So don't take your anger out on _me_!"

"Can we please talk about something else," Hermione said, thrusting the glass of gillywater in Ginny's hand. She walked back to her living room and slumped back down on the sofa. Sipping at her own glass, Hermione threw a sideway glance at Ginny, who stood by the doorway, watching her warily at her.

"I've never said thank you to you, did haven't I?" Hermione sniffed, wiping an angry tear from her eyes.

Not only had Ginny been there for her since the first day of her break up with him, giving her the moral support she'd needed, the strength to go on, to move on, but Ginny had also defended Hermione in front of her brother, fought with him for her.

"You don't have to," Ginny said, before she added playfully, "but I like being appreciated."

"Thank you, then," Hermione laughed. "I would have done the same for you."

"I know."

"Don't you want to come and sit here?" Hermione asked, patting the place beside her. "I won't bite." She laughed softly.

Ginny smiled.

"But, _would_ you like to bite me?" Hermione threw a mischievous smirk at her friend, wiggling her eyebrows just like Ginny did earlier. The expression on Ginny's face now was priceless.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I thought you wanted to show me how it feels like being bitten," Hermione said, emptying her glass and placing it back on the coffee table.

Ginny, who seemed clearly baffled at this unexpected offer, sat down next to her. She sipped at her glass and wiped her mouth dry with the back of her hand. "But are you alright now?"

"I am. I'm fine now. Want to bite me or not? I still have a proposal to write for the ministry, so make it fast." Hermione shifted to the side and moved her hair out from her neck, then pulled down her sleeve to expose her left shoulder. "Come on, bite me."

"I hope you didn't mean for me to bugger off now," Ginny said, shifting closer to her. She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, to keep her in place. "This is kind of awkward, you know? You, offering your flesh to me, exposing your neck, asking me to bite you. If I were a vampire, I'd be drooling now."

"For Christ's sake, Ginny," Hermione laughed, swatting Ginny's knee. She pulled her sleeve up again, feeling slightly embarrassed at her own frivolous suggestion. Did she think that this was a clever solution to get rid of the recent memories of _him_? To change the topic about him and divert it to a less hurtful, to a more mundane one, like a love-bite?

She turned towards the windows, because seeing Ginny so close to her was unnerving. She might not have the same sky-blue eyes like her brother, or her hair might be a tad darker red than his, she might smell sweeter and look pretty, but their resemblance was still striking.

Ginny was the attractive and beautiful version of Ron.

_Ron…_

She felt a tug at her sleeve, felt a warm hand stroking her skin.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, turning her head.

"I thought you wanted me to bite you. Hmm…how did you get such soft skin?" Ginny commented, genuinely amazed. "Do you use any skin softening herbals or liquids? I might brew myself one."

"Well, thanks. I actually use Muggle lotions with Aloe Vera," Hermione said, shifting slightly, her unease disappearing. Only Ginny could make her feel like a nervous wreck and at total ease at the same time.

She didn't know where exactly Ginny wanted to bite her, so she exposed more of her shoulder. "My mum sent me some last week. I might ask her to send you the lotion too, if you'd like."

"I'd love to," Ginny said softly. She brushed her lips gently against the skin, causing Hermione to shiver slightly.

"O-okay, I'll tell mum." She felt the soft contact of Ginny's lips on her shoulder, and, there was a moment, brief though it was, during which she stared at Ginny, lips closing on Hermione's skin, and enjoyed the sight. "Milk bath helps, too. Oh. That tickles," Hermione said when Ginny moved her lips. She didn't want to seem like she actually liked this tickle.

"Milk bath? What's milk?" Ginny asked, smiling against her skin, then began to suck gently.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. How many times had _he_ kissed her, never had she felt this burning tingle spreading through her entire body. How many times had _he_ caressed her gently, and never actually felt anything.

Ginny applied more pressure on the sucking, and alternated from kissing to biting the same spot. And this caused Hermione to close her eyes and sigh.

She tried to imagine that it was _him_ kissing her like this, but the tingling in her stomach disappeared. Opening her eyes, she watched Ginny again, saw her biting her skin gently, sucking the spot, until it left a mark, until it rekindled the fire in her stomach again.

When Ginny withdrew, there was a little bruise now. She brushed the spot clean, and gave it a small kiss, as if to kiss it better. Then she brushed her lips along Hermione's neck. A gentle bite here; a hard bite there, another bite, worrying the skin between her teeth, then moving back to her shoulder, kissing the mark again.

Hermione fought the urge not to whimper in pleasure, clutching her hands to her side.

Then, it was over.

"See," Ginny said in a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat, speaking clearly now, a triumphant smile on her face, "you liked it, too, did you? I mean, being bitten."

Hermione covered her shoulder, pulling slightly away. She didn't understand why her head was burning feverishly, why she wanted more of this. She grabbed Ginny's glass from the table and emptied it with one gulp.

"That was quite interesting. But nothing fairly close to how I would ha've expected it," she lied, taking a deep breath. She moved back to her other leather chair—away from Ginny before she'd lose control and pull Ginny in for a kiss—which she'd occupied earlier. She grabbed the book from the table and turned the pages, only to keep her shaking hands busy. _Damn._

"Well, what did you expect?" Ginny asked, misinterpreting Hermione's reaction. "It's more fun if you let some hot bloke bite you. I actually liked being kissed on the shoulders. I think it's my erogenous zone," she said, laughing.

Hermione hustled coughed in her fist, remembering a long buried memory. "Maybe your brother was right, and I'm really frigid."

Laughing, and this joyous laughter reached her brown eyes, Ginny retrieved her silly teen magazine, and lay back on the couch. "If you were frigid, you wouldn't have enjoyed it _that_ much."

Hermione only threw a bewildered look at her, then hid her face behind her book. Ginny didn't necessarily have to see her face flushGinny didn't necessarily have to see her flushed face.


End file.
